The New Divide
by CrownPrinceOneDeep
Summary: The Last Known Females Of The Sayjin Race Must Cope With Fact That They Must Go One Juuhachigou And Ayeka One Rules Earth One Is With The Rebellion Trying To Stop The Other Let Battle Begain. AU DBZTMFinal Fantasy Crossover Non Canon To Any Time Line


**This Is A Crossover Of Tenchi Muyo & Dragonball Z I Own Nothing You Hear Nothing This Is A AU Story Nothing Is The Same Got That If You Don't Like Don't Read GTFO NOW Enjoy**

**The New Divide**

**Ten Years Ago-Planet Vegeta**

**Two Young Female Sayjins Sparred With Eachother Matching Blow For Blow Their Was Something Diffrent About These Two The Shorter One Out The Two Had Purple Hair That Wasn't Spikey Like Normal Sayjins It Was Down Pas Her Sholders And The Other That Was The Taller One Had Blond Hair At Frist They Thought She Was Born A Super Sayjin But Of Crouse Her Hair Was Spikey Like Normal Sayjins Her Hair Stopped At Her Sholders Both At The Age Of 12 All Ready Noted As Mid-Class Fighters But Far From Going On Missions To Other Planets**

Hey Juu How Bout We Take A Brake,Ayeka Neary Out Of Breath

Aww It Was Just Getting Fun,Juuhachigou Said Sadly

I Think Im Getting Better Don't You Thnik,Ayeka Cheerly Said

Yea Last Week You Couldn't Block Even One Of My Kicks,Juu Said Laughing

Very Funny Now When Do You Think They Will Send Us On A Mission I Mean Were As Good As Prince Vegeta,Angrly Ayeka Said

Clam Down The Only Reason Is Because Were Twelve And His "The Prince",Juu Said Mockingly

One Day My Father Told Me We Will Over Throw Frieza And Take Our Rightful Place In The Universe As The Most Powerful Race,Ayeka Said Proundly

*Claping*Wow That Was Good/Now Lets Get Serious The Only Way To Do That Is To Be Come The Legendary Super Sayjin,Said Juu

Anything Can Happen Hey The Planet Can Blow Up On Our Brithday Tomorrow,Ayeka Laughed

Yea Your Right Now Lets Get Back To Training

**They Went On That Day As They Knew Train In The Morning,Play Games By The Lake And Train Some More Both Of Their Birthdays Were Tomorrow They We Be Turning 13 A Special Day For Them But Only If They Knew What Was About To Come**

**Next Day**

Juu-Juu Were Are You,Juuhachiguo Are You Here,Ayeka Franty Searched For Her Friend

Ayeka,Ayeka Where Is She We Need To Get Off This Planet Why Would Frieza Do This To Us Why,Juu Said While Crying

**As It Was They Found Out That Frieza Was Planning To Distroy The Planet Vegeta Som Were Franticly Trying To Escape After A While Their Parents Found Them And Threw Them In A Space Pod Narrowly Escapeing The Distruction Of Planet And The Sayjin Race If Fate They Had The Same Crouse Set For Them PLANET EARTH**

**Ten Years Later**

**Ryoko Ran Throught A Nother Barrier Ready For What Was To Come There She Was Clad In Battel Armor Hair Spiked Up And Blond Eyes Teal She Was Super Sayjin Ayeka Or What Her Slaves On Earth Know Her As Queen Ayeka Over Confindent As She Smile Evily At Ryoko**

Well We Face Off Again How Many Time I'll Have To Beat You Snorted

Not This Time I Won't Lose,Ryoko Shouted As She Rushed Towards Ayeka

Every Attack Ryoko Threw At Her The Blocked AIt Like It Was Nothing Kick,Punche,Ki Bast Nothing

Is Thats All Weaklin,Ayeka Said

How Can She Have That Much Power,Ryoko Said

**This War Has Been Going On For Years They Still Can't Beat Ayeka One After Another They Fell Kiyone,Mihoshi,Washu,Sasami,And Ohers Fell But She Didn't Kill Them Because Thats What Will Make Them Happy She Loved To Cause Pain They Was All Too Weak To Beat Her All Expect One Juuhachiguo But She Left Earth About Two Years A Go To Get She Hard Training Done She Needed To Get Stronger Faster Better That Was The Only Way Even If She Hated To Addmit It To Defeat Her Friend Ayeka**

**To Be Continued  
**So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide  
**Linkin Park-New Divide**

**There To Start If Off Just So You Know If Will Be Going Back And Foreward In Time The First Few Chapters Just To Give You The Back Story And Tell Me If This Is A In Provement Of My 1st Story Review If You Like It Or Not Because I Think This My Best Work And Were Just Getting Started NEXT CHAPTER 2** **Past Memories-Future Fate**


End file.
